21st Era
by Se-I-Yue
Summary: Berseting di abad ke-21, Sang Iblis lagi-lagi terjun ke dunia manusia untuk mencari mangsa. Kali ini menu makan malamnya adalah seorang gadis bersurai hitam. Tapi, mengapa dia juga menamainya Sebastian? Ternyata gadis 17 tahun itu mempunyai sesuatu yang istimewa dalam dirinya! Inilah fan fiction tentang seorang butler yang paling berbakat sedunia. Dipersembahkan untuk Anda!
1. CHAPTER 1 : THAT BUTLER, START

**CHAPTER 1**

**IN THE MORNING : THAT BUTLER, STARTED**

The original story of Kuroshitsuji isn't mine.

All about the original are Yana Toboso's

But, this fanfiction is mine!

I warn you, if you don't like it, don't read!

* * *

_Aku telah mengabdikan diriku seutuhnya pada jalan kesesatan. Melangkahkan diriku pada kegelapan. Menyerahkan tubuhku pada Sang Gagak. Dan merelakan jiwaku untuk Sang Iblis._

* * *

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Nona Sadie, saatnya bangun!"

Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam membuka pintu besar yang berada di hadapannya. Tangannya mendorong masuk troli makanan ke dalam kamar. Kemudian dengan segera dia membuka gorden dan membiarkan sinar matahari pagi membanjiri ruangan besar tersebut.

"Nona, sudah pukul setengah delapan. Nanti Anda telambat." Celetuknya.

"Hn..." sosok di balik selimut yang dipanggilnya 'Nona' itu bergelung di dalam selimutnya. "Sebentar lagi, Sebastian."

"Nona, saya sudah menyiapkan susu coklat hangat kesukaan Anda."

"..."

"Nona, saya mohon jangan tidur lagi."

"..."

"Jika begini terus, saya menyerah membangunkan Anda." Sebastian berjalan menuju pintu. "Akan saya panggil Mrs. Dude untuk mendisiplinkan Anda."

"Tunggu!" Sadie menyibakkan selimutnya dan bergegas bangun. "Aku sudah bangun, oke? Jangan panggil ibu-ibu pesolek itu, Sebastian."

Sebastian tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menuju troli makanan. "Akan lebih mudah bagi saya jika Anda mau menurut, Nona." Dia menuangkan susu coklat hangat untuk Sadie dan menyodorkannya.

Sadie menerima cangkir berisi susu coklat itu. "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau sajalah." Sadie meneguk susu coklatnya hingga habis kemudian melirik pada Sebastian. "Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Pukul delapan, seperti biasa, Anda harus bersekolah," jelas Sebastian. "Kemudian pukul empat sampai pukul enam sore ada les piano dengan Madam Fletta. Setelah itu Anda punya waktu luang, tapi jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolah Anda."

Sadie meletakkan cangkirnya di atas troli kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Aku benci sekolah."

* * *

"Hei, kau tahu Sadie Catterfeld yang terkenal itu?"

"Oh, gadis cantik yang rambutnya hitam panjang itu? Siapa yang tidak kenal gadis secantik dan sepintar dia!?"

"Benar, dia memang cantik dan pintar! Si jenius piano itu juga punya bola mata kelabu yang indah."

"Ada apa denganmu, Frank? Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu! Laki-laki mana yang tidak tertarik pada gadis itu?"

"Jangan salah, Frank! Meski dia cantik dan mempesona tapi gadis itu sangat misterius."

"Apa maksudmu, Mike?"

"Kau tidak ingat peristiwa pembantaian keluarga Catterfeld? Semua tewas dalam tragedi itu. Tapi polisi tidak menemukan mayat dari anak perempuan keluarga Catterfeld. Kemungkinan dia sempat kabur, tapi polisi juga tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun. Kemudian beberapa bulan kemudian anak perempuan keluarga Catterfeld muncul kembali secara tiba-tiba. Dan yang paling aneh adalah _butler_ berpakaian serba hitam yang selalu mendampinginya kemana-mana."

Sebuah _limousine_ hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang turun dari dalam mobil itu. Rambut hitamnya panjang menjuntai hingga menutupi sebagian rok pendeknya, terbelai lembut oleh angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Kulit putihnya dibalut rapi oleh kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu merah jambu. Bola mata kelabunya memandang lurus lelaki jakung di hadapannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang Anda perlukan, Nona?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sebastian."

Sebastian menyilangkan tangan kanannya di dada dan menunduk penuh hormat. "Semoga hari-hari Anda menyenangkan, _My Lady_."

Di sudut lain, tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Frank tidak berkedip menatap gadis bersurai hitam itu. "Sadie Catterfeld." Gumamnya.

Sementara Mike, hanya bisa menatapnya heran dan geleng-geleng kepala. "Terserah kau sajalah, Frank." Celetuk Mike yang membuat Frank akhirnya berkedip juga. "Catterfeld memang mempesona, tapi aku sudah memberitahumu."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja kita tidak akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum mencari tahu, bukan?" Frank tersenyum kepada sahabatnyan dan berlari mendekati Sadie.

"Hei, Catterfeld!"

Sadie menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Frank yang berlari ke arahnya disusul Mike di belakangnya. Dia tersenyum hangat dan menyapa.

"Selamat pagi, Johnson."

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Frank. "Selamat pagi. Bagaimana kalau ke kelas bersama-sama?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kelas kita berseblahan, kan?"

Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Frank menemani Sadie berjalan menuju kelas. Sedangkan Mike berjalan di samping Frank, menemani sahabatnya yang sedang kasmaran itu. Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertiga bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang terjatuh di tangga. Sadie mengenali gadis itu, Maylene, teman sekelasnya.

Sadie berjalan mendekati Maylene dan mengulurkan tangan, "Kau baik-baik saja, Maylene?"

Maylene membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menerima uluran tangan Sadie. "Terima kasih, Sadie."

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, Maylene." Sadie tersenyum pada Maylene. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Jangan lama-lama menatapnya ketika berjalan."

Sontak wajah Maylene memerah. Dia terkejut bagaimana bisa Sadie tahu jika dia memandangi Frank sedari tadi. "A─aku... Ba─bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sekali lagi Sadie hanya tersenyum dan menarik Maylene agar bergabung dengan Frank dan Mike.

* * *

Sebastian mengamati nona mudanya melalui kaca spion. Sejak dia menjemput Sadie, nona mudanya itu terus-terusan tersenyum. Sepertinya Sadie sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

"Sepertinya Anda terlihat senang sekali, Nona." Sapa Sebastian dan berhasil membuat Sadie menatapnya. "Anda menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan betapa lucunya Maylene." Tukas Sadie.

"Begitukah?" Sebastian tersenyum pada Sadie melalui kaca spion. "Bagaimana dengan Frank Johnson? Dia cukup tampan."

Sadie membuang muka, kembali menatap ke luar mobil. "Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu. Terlalu merepotkan."

"Tapi sepertinya Anda selalu memberikan respon yang baik pada Tuan Johnson."

Sadie mendengus, "Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, Sebastian. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi menurut saya sikap Anda malah akan membuatnya seperti memiliki harapan."

"Diam dan menyetir saja, Sebastian!"

"_Pardon me, My Lady."_

Sadie menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dia kesal atas perkataan Sebastian barusan. Sadie tahu jika dia tidak boleh membangun hubungan terlalu jauh dengan orang lain. Jika hanya sekedar teman itu tak masalah. Tapi jika kata 'teman' itu berubah menjadi 'sahabat'? Atau yang lebih buruk lagi 'kekasih'?

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan seseorang tahu tentang rahasianya dan _butler-_nya.

* * *

"Sayangku, Sadie. Kau selalu tampak cantik!"

Sadie menjabat tangan Madam Fletta. Tiba-tiba saja, saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Madam Fletta, Sadie merasakan suhu udara di sekitarnya turun dengan tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdegup keras.

Sadie tersenyum, "Anda bisa bersiap-siap dulu di ruang musik, Madam. Saya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan _butler_ saya."

"Kutunggu di sana, sayangku."

Sadie terdiam dan menatap punggung Madam Fletta hingga menjauh. Kemudian berbalik pada Sebastian yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sebastian yang merasa aneh dengan sikap nonanya pun bertanya, "Ada apa, Nona?"

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang Madam Fletta."

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksud Anda?"

"Dia ingin membunuhku."

**-tsuzuku-**

* * *

Ehm... Yo! Minna! Bagaimana FF pertama saya? Hohoho...

Karena ini FF pertama jadi saya mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya ^^

Mohon reviewnya ya?

Thanks for read it!


	2. CHAPTER 2 : THAT BUTLER, WARN

**CHAPTER 2**

**IN THE AFTERNOON: THAT BUTLER, WARN**

The original story of Kuroshitsuji isn't mine.

All about the original are Yana Toboso's

But, this fanfiction is mine!

I warn you, if you don't like it, don't read!

* * *

_Kini kau milikku, Iblis. Jangan sekali-kali berdusta atasku karena aku tahu. Nanti jiwaku milikmu, Iblis. Jangan sekali-kali melemahkanku karena hati ini tahu. Dia tidak rapuh, tapi kuat dan selalu tersenyum._

* * *

Madam Fletta memberikan standing _applause_ ketika Sadie mengakhiri permainan pianonya. "Permainan yang bagus seperti biasa," puji Madam Fletta.

Sadie memutar posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan guru pianonya yang duduk di sofa belakangnya. "Begitukah?" Tanyanya yang kemudian disambut anggukan matap oleh Madam Fletta. Sadie menghela napas kecewa, "Tidak ada kemajuan jika terus-terusan begini."

Madam Fletta menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Sadie, "Maksudmu?"

Sadie mengibaskan rambutnya dan berkata, "Jika permainanku sama bagusnya dengan yang kemarin-kemarin, itu berarti permainanku tidak membaik. Artinya tidak ada kemajuan dari hari kemarin. Padahal konser musim semi tidak lama lagi."

Madam Fletta tersenyum, "Memang seharusnya begitu."

"Benar," Sadie mengangguk setuju. "Jadi, Madam, aku ingin Anda membimbing saya hingga malam nanti. Saya ingin belajar lebih keras lagi. Anda boleh menginap malam ini atau kami akan mengantar Anda pulang."

Madam Fletta terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk dan berkata, "Kupikir acara menginap terdengar menarik."

Sadie ikut mengangguk. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Madam. Mari kita lanjutkan latihannya."

* * *

Sadie duduk di kursi riasnya. Di belakangnya, Sebastian sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut. Sadie tersenyum melihat rambutnya yang panjang. Entah sudah berapa lama dia membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh.

Sadie menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri. Bola mata abu-abu badai dan kulit putih, benar-benar mirip dengan wanita Inggris pujaannya. Almarhumah Ellie Catterfeld, ibunya. Kemudian rambutnya yang hitam pekat, sepekat tinta, warisan almarhum ayahnya yang separuh asia dan Jerman, James Catterfeld. Sadie sangat menrindukan mereka, terutama ibunya. Ellie selalu menyisir rambutnya sebelum ia tidur, persis seperti apa yang Sebastian lakukan saat ini.

"Rambut Anda sangat indah." Puji Sebastian yang membuat Sadie tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Terima kasih," timpal Sadie. "Pujian yang bagus." Sadie bangkit dari kursi riasnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang tidurnya. "Bagaimna, Sebastian?"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Saya belum melihat gerak-gerik yang aneh dari Madam Fletta." Sebastian menarik selimut Sadie dan menyelimuti nona mudanya. "Bagaimana dengan pelajaran piano Anda?"

"Dia bersikap biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh." Sadie menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bantal dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku harap perasaanku saat itu salah."

Sebastian tersenyum mendengar perkataan nona mudanya. "Anda baik sekali."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya sebagai pujian," gerutu Sadie. Dia menatap Sebastian tajam. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki hati, Sebastian?"

Sebastian tidak bergeming. Hanya tersenyum dingin dan menunggu lanjutan perkataan nona mudanya.

Sadie mencibir menanggapi sikap Sebastian. "Jangan meremehkanku, Sebastian. Kau kira hanya karena peristiwa itu aku jadi manusia bodoh sepertinya, Tuan Muda Phantomhive itu? Mendendam dan bertingkah seolah-olah dia tidak dapat tersenyum lagi. Sungguh konyol!"

Sebastian tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Anda benar. Tuan Muda saya yang dulu memang bodoh."

Sadie mendengus kesal, bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih tangan Sebastian. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," ujarnya. "Kau pikir semua manusia itu sama, terlalu rapuh dan mudah untuk menghancurkan hati mereka dengan menekannya dari segala arah."

"Tidak sopan mengintip pikiran orang lain, Nona." Ujar Sebastian sembari melepas genggaman Sadie lembut. "Sekarang tidurlah. Meskipun saya berpikir demikian, saya tidak pernah berniat menghancurkan Anda." Sebastian tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyelimuti tubuh Sadie.

"Akan kubuktikan pemikiranmu salah!"

Sadie berbalik membelakangi Sebastian dan memejamkan mata. Sebastian berjalan menuju pintu kemudian mematikan saklar lampu.

"Good night, My Lady."

Dan pintu pun ditutup.

* * *

Sebastian berjalan menuju dapur, dia perlu merapikan beberapa alat masak yang belum sempat dibereskannya usai jamuan makan malam tadi. Merepotkan memang. Tapi inilah tugasnya untuk saat ini, melayani dan mengabdikan diri pada Sadie Catterfeld, sebelum jiwa itu menjadi miliknya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sebastian menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menangkap sekelebat bayangan terpantul pada dinding lorong. Bayangan itu semakin membesar, mendekat kepadanya. Semakin dekat dan dekat.

Di hadapan Sebastian kini telah berdiri seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam. Dia mengenakan kacamata bingkai kotak yang bewarna hitam pula. Rambut hitamnya yang tipis disisir rapi ke samping. Satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku dan tangan lainnya menggenggam sebuah tombak besi dengan capit di ujungnya.

"William T. Spears," Sebastian tersenyum menyapa. "Lama tak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabar Anda?"

William menaikkan kacamatanya dan membuka buku catatannya. "Sadie Catterfeld. Itukah korban barumu?"

Sebastian masih memasang senyum di wajahnya. "Dia majikan saya._ Untuk saat in_i."

"Kau terlalu serakah iblis!" sergah William. "Sadie Catterfeld terlalu istimewa untuk kalian para iblis. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkannya."

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Saya telah berjanji pada Nona untuk melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Sadie Catterfeld akan selamat dari_ bahaya_ apapun."

William menatap Sebastian tajam. Dia mendengarnya dengan jelas kalau Sebastian menekankan ucapannya pada kalimat terakhir. William tahu _bahaya_ sebenarnya yang Sebastian maksud.

"Aku memperingatkanmu, Iblis. Kami mengawasimu." Kata William yang kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Menghilang begitu saja di dalam kegelapan.

* * *

Sebastian mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya tiga kali. "Nona Sadie, saatnya untuk bangun."

Sebastian membuka pintu dan mendorong troli makanan yang dibawanya ke dalam. Seperti biasa dia langsung melangkah menuju jendela dan membuka tirai. Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika melihat jendela di hadapannya sedikit terbuka. Dengan segera Sebastian berjalan menuju ranjang dan menyibak selimutnya.

"_Yare, yare_, hanya ada guling di balik selimut," Sebastian menghela napas. "Kira-kira ke mana Nona Muda pergi, ya?"

**-tsuzuku-**

* * *

Ohoho...

Hello, Minna ^^

Akhirnya update juga, tapi keliatannya singkat banget ya?

Gomen..gomen...

RnR onegai? :D

Thanks for read it!


End file.
